Snorlax
Snorlax is a type of Pokemon that comes out of a Poke Ball in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is quite rare Pokemon to come out of a Poke Ball. When Snorlax appears, it begins its attack, which is called Body Slam. So, when Snorlax appears, it will say its name in a monster-like way and jump very high in the air. THAT'S IT!!! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT ALL THIS POKEMON DOES IS JUMP IN THE AIR?!!! Wait, there's more. After Snorlax jumps into the air and cannot be seen it then roars and comes down with its body inflated, as shown in the picture to the right. Any character, except the summoner, who comes in contact with Snorlax's inflated body as it comes down will take a great amount of Damage and Knockback, however, the move cannot OHKO (unless the Damage Ratio is set very high, like at 2.0 or something). Yet, the move usually KOs opponents. Since Snorlax comes to a great size as it comes crashing down, it covers a large area of the stage. The way that Snorlax comes crashing down, one would think that it would break the stage, however, despite Snorlax's huge body size when it comes crashing down, it passes through the stage. Believe it or not, Snorlax's baby (pre-evolution) Pokemon, Munchlax, also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and tends to be more common than Snorlax. Because Munchlax is in the game, this is probably the reason why Snorlax isn't very common in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Snorlax appeared quite many times. Along with Electrode, Goldeen, Mew, and Charizard, Snorlax is one of the few Pokemon to appear in all three games so far in the Super Smash Bros. series. However, Electrode was a stage hazard in Super Smash Bros. and Charizard is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, so those two did not come out a Poke Ball in those games. Snorlax is the only character in the Super Smash Bros. series to appear in all three games with an attack not changed. Snorlax also has its own Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is to note that Snorlax's attack is strong enough to break Crates and Capsules, send Barrels, Soccer Balls and Rolling Crates flying, raise a Party Ball and let it release items, and even make Bob-ombs and Motion-Sensor Bombs explode. That's just a couple things, but Snorlax can probably do more than that. Snorlax's Trophy in SSBB ''A sleeping Pokemon. It's the ultimate loafer. Sometimes children like to play on top of its big belly. Once in a slumber, not even the hardest rain or the fiercest wind will wake it. Snorlax recovers health and restores its physical state by sleeping, and it proves daunting with its damaging Snore attack. Snorlax is the king of Sleeping Pokemon. '' Gallery Mball07 071204i-l.jpg|Snorlax uses Body Slam in New Pork City of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Category:Poke Ball Pokemon in SSBB Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl